


Breathtaking

by Minipyopyo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dom Seungwoo, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Sub Yohan, Yohan is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minipyopyo/pseuds/Minipyopyo
Summary: Yohan knew he loved Seungwoo and he was ready to give himself to him.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> I’m more of a fluff type person so this is my first time writing smut...hopefully you guys like it!

Yohan was anxious.

No that’s not even the best way to describe it, he felt like he wanted to pass out from embarrassment. How was he supposed to tell his boyfriend of 11 months that he was ready to do

Well that.

Of course Seungwoo never pressured him into doing anything he wasn’t comfortable with but something in the back of his mind always told him that Seungwoo was slowly getting tired of waiting, even though it was a big lie since Seungwoo is totally whipped for Yohan and would do anything to make the younger happy but he just couldn’t erase that fear in his mind.

But now Yohan knew he was ready. He was ready to give himself to Seungwoo and make love to him. Today was their 11th month anniversary and Yohan thought it was the perfect day to do it. Oh god Yohan couldn’t stop blushing at the thought and he knew he had to stop before Seungwoo starts noticing.

“Hey baby are you okay”?

Yohan looked up from his plate of noodles and quickly nodded. The two were currently eating dinner that Seungwoo made himself as a present to Yohan. The younger had always wanted Seungwoo to cook for him but he had always said no since apparently he couldn’t cook for shit but it actually turned out surprisingly good.

“Oh yeah I’m fine I’m just thinking about something that happened earlier”

Seungwoo raised an eyebrow at Yohan “are you sure you look kinda sick?” Seungwoo questioned “is it the noodles? see this is why I shouldn’t be allowed in the kitchen”.

Yohan waved his hand as a signal for Seungwoo to shut up and giggled at how cute his boyfriend was acting.

“It was good hyung I just have something I need to tell you” Yohan nervously trailed off.

“Okay go ahead Yohanie I’m all ears”

Yohan grabbed Seungwoos hand in his and held it tightly. “Oh here goes nothing” Yohan thought.

“We’ve been dating for 11 months right”?

Seungwoo gave Yohan a weird glance but nodded as signal for him to continue ,squeezing his hand back reassuringly, sensing that his boyfriend was nervous about something.

Yohan took a deep breath and gave Seungwoo a nervous glance.

“I think I’m ready hyung”

A shocked expression was painted on Seungwoos face. Yohan didn’t know what to make of this why was his boyfriend not saying anything? Did he not want to have sex with him? 

Yohans thoughts were cut by Seungwoo caressing Yohans face with his hand. He started caressing his cheek and slowly made his way down to his bottom lip, as if he was admiring Yohans features.

“Are you sure about this baby?” Seungwoo whispered as he leaned down to press his forehead against Yohans “we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to..I’ll wait as long as you need there’s no pressure”.

Yohan pressed his lips against Seungwoos and gave him a soft smile once they pulled back.

“I want to”

***

“If you start feeling uncomfortable just let me know so I can stop promise”? Seungwoo said, while peppering kisses all over Yohans neck.

“I promise hyung” Yohan moaned out, running his fingers through Seungwoos soft locks. Seungwoo moaned at the feeling and pulled away from Yohans neck and pulled the younger into a long passionate kiss.

Seungwoo nibbled on Yohans bottom lip and tugged his shirt as if asking Yohans permission for him to take it off. Yohan nodded and Seungwoo pulled his shirt over his head and threw it over the edge of the bed. 

Yohan nervously glanced at Seungwoo and reached over to take off his shirt with shaking hands.

Seungwoo laughed at how adorable his boyfriend was being and gave him a soft peck on his lips. He took off his own shirt and threw it in the same direction as Yohans shirt.

Yohan gave him a pout “no fair I wanted to do it” he said cutely.

“Stop being so cute Yohan you are the literal death of me” Seungwoo leaned over and started peppering small kisses over Yohans chest and trailed down to the hem of his sweatpants.

Seungwoo grabbed his sweat pants and his boxers and slid them down Yohans legs so painfully slow that Yohan wanted to cry.

Yohan wanted to curl up and die once he saw Seungwoo staring at him for a few moments. He quickly closed his legs feeling embarrassed but Seungwoo stopped him and softly opened them up again.

“Don’t cover yourself up baby” Seungwoo said while planting kisses all over Yohans thighs “your body is so beautiful my love you’re absolutely breathtaking”.

Yohan blushed furiously and moaned once Seungwoo started sucking and kissing at his inner thigh. Seungwoo grabbed the youngers cock and placed a quick kiss on the tip and took his length into his mouth. Yohan grabbed a fistful of Seungwoos hair and pulled him down more on his length. Seungwoo let out a low growl and started sucking a bit harder on Yohans tip.

“Seungwoo hyung don’t stop I’m about to cum” Yohan moaned out, threading his fingers into Seungwoos hair.

Once he heard Yohan say that, he let go of the youngers length with a pop.

“Why did you stop hyung”? Yohan whined, wanting to grab Seungwoos hair and pull him down on him again.

“You’re not going to come not yet anyways baby” Seungwoos said teasingly while discarding his own pants and boxers.

Yohan looked over at Seungwoos length and noticed how red and throbbing it was. Just when he was about to lean over and perform the same actions that Seungwoo had performed on him, Seungwoo quickly stopped him.

“I’m fine baby I just want this night to be all about you” Seungwoo said while leaning over to press another kiss onto Yohans mouth and gestured him to lay back down on the bed “I want to make this night special for you”.

Seungwoo propped Yohan up on the pillow and lifted his legs over shoulders. He grabbed the small bottle of lube that he had right beside him and coated his fingers with it.

“Tell me if it hurts too much okay love”?

Yohan nodded and bit his lip once he felt Seungwoo slide a finger inside his hole. He bit his lip to trying to stop his loud moans once Seungwoo started pulling in and out. 

“Let me hear your beautiful moans please don’t hide them from me” Seungwoo soothingly said while adding a second finger.

“Seungwoo hyung” Yohan moaned out “that feels so good please don’t stop.

Seungwoo leaned over and pressed another kiss on Yohans lips and added a third finger quickly pulling them in and out causing Yohan to whimper against lips.

“God Yohan baby you’re so gorgeous” Seungwoo mumbled against lips “I’m the luckiest person in the world to get to see you like this...moaning and panting out my name”.

Yohan whimpered once he felt the loss of Seungwoos fingers inside him. Seungwoo got a condom and rolled it over his length, he got the lube again and coated his length with it and got into position, with Yohans legs still thrown over shoulder. He pressed a few small kisses to Yohans legs and slowly pushed himself inside the younger.

Yohan felt a few tears streaming down his face at the pain but Seungwoo quickly leaned in and kissed them away, quickly the pain turned into pleasure and had left Yohan a complete whimpering mess.

“Faster Seungwoo hyung please” Yohan whimpered out “I need you to go faster”.

Seungwoo quickened his pace and intertwined his fingers with Yohan. He gave the younger such a loving look that Yohan wanted to melt.

“I love you so much my love” Seungwoo moaned out and pressed kisses all over Yohans face while still pushing into him “I love you I love you I love you”.

Yohan wrapped his thighs around Seungwoos waist to pull him more inside of him and felt tears streaming down his face.

“I love you too Hyung” Yohan adoringly said “so much”.

Right when they both came, they both flopped down on the bed. Yohan snuggled up against Seungwoos chest and they both feel asleep in each other’s warmth not even caring if they’re both dirty, they just wanted to enjoy each other’s love and warmth.

**

The next morning Yohan woke up to Seungwoo pressing kisses all over his bare shoulder. Yohan turned around to see a grinning Seungwoo.

“Goodmorning hyung” Yohan said with a yawn.

Seungwoo leaned over and pecked Yohans lips “goodmorning my love how are you feeling are you in any pain”?

Yohan smiled at how caring his boyfriend was and shook his head “I’ve never felt better hyung last night wonderful”.

Seungwoo continued pressing kisses on Yohans shoulder and buried his face in Yohans neck, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I think so too baby”

Yohan turned around to face Seungwoo and nervously bit his lip.

“Are you sure you liked it? I mean, I felt like I could’ve done better if there’s anything you didn’t like please tell me so I can cha”-

Seungwoo quickly shut Yohan up with a kiss.

“Yohan last night was one of the best nights of my life baby you were absolutely perfect” Seungwoo whispered pressing his forehead against Yohans “please don’t feel insecure about last night because you were amazing and I wouldn’t have had it any other way.''

Yohan blushed but gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek “You were amazing too I love you so much hyung thank you for being so gentle with me”.

Seungwoo pressed a kiss on the youngers nose “I love you too baby and of course, you deserve to be treated like the prince you are” Seungwoo stood up from the bed and lifted Yohans arm to pull him up to “now want to have a second round in the shower”?

Yohan laughed but walked towards the shower with an eager Seungwoo trailing behind him 

“Fine” Yohan pouted.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my first smut please tell me if there’s anything I need to work on! Thank you for reading!


End file.
